The use of a foot support, or foot rest, in a vehicle makes it possible to form a surface for receiving the feet extending in an inclined manner relative to the floor to allow the driver or a passenger to rest his feet on the receiving surface ergonomically and comfortably.
In order to improve these ergonomics, the foot support can for example be placed in different positions by the occupant of the seat. However, these different positions are discrete positions remote from one another not allowing a fine adjustment of the position or the orientation of the receiving surface. This problem is even greater given that the vehicle seats are capable of adopting an increasing number of different configurations while allowing an increasingly fine adjustment of the orientation of the seat bottom and the seat back of the seat as well as the position of the seat in the passenger compartment in the front-back direction of the vehicle. Consequently, the foot support is not suitable for all of the configurations that the seat may occupy, and the occupant of the seat may thus find himself in positions in which the position of the foot support does not provide optimal comfort for the passenger.